No One but You!
by MaggieFrost
Summary: Join Taylor James as she marries the guy that completes her in front of all of her friends and family, who knows whats going to happen in a crazy wedding when a crazy family is in control of making it happen in three weeks?
1. Chapter 1

No one but you – chapter one 

"Considering she is the one that called this sisterly meeting shouldn't she you know be here" Said Quinn looking out into the backyard where all the kids were playing as Haley made a cup of tea

"She better get here soon, my boss keeps looking into my cubical and frowning" said Vivian through Haley's intercom.

The front door opened and the high heels clanked across the floor "Hello Bitches" she said walking in and putting her shopping bags on the kitchen table

"Please tell me you didn't keep us waiting so you could go shopping"

Instead of answering that question Taylor just lifted up her hand and both Haley and Quinn started jumping around and screaming before running up to Tay and repeating.

"What happened? Why is everyone screaming? Did a crazed gunman come into the house? Tell me what the hell is going on"

"Taylor's engaged" Haley said composing herself and now Vivian was screaming, but abruptly stopped and her sisters could hear her talking away from the receiver "Sorry, I'm really sorry, My sister is engaged, don't care? Okay" said Vivian before whispering back into the receiver "Apparently security and my boss don't like random screams"

"So which one of our ex's is it Tay?" Quinn joked

"Ha-ha so funny. His name is Tom Henry and he is…"

"That senator with the two kids, spunky hairdo and the killer green eyes?" asked Vivian

"That's him"

"Who is he Viv?" Haley asked

"Haley go to the magazine we were reading last night, page five"

"You two read magazines together on the phone?" Quinn and Tay laughed

"OH MY GOD HE IS SO DREAMY" Haley screamed as Quinn ran over and fake fainted "He is really pretty, Good going Tay"

"What's going on here?" Nathan asked walking into the chaos which was his living area

"Taylor is getting married to this spunky senator"

"You're getting married?" Nathan asked Taylor with a smile

"Yeah sorry Nate, You should stop pining over me I am officially off the market"

"Shut up Taylor" Haley said finally drawing herself away from the glossy picture of her soon to be brother in law

"So when is the big day?" Nathan asked ignoring both girls.

"Vivi are you still there?"

"Mhmmmm. Just can't talk"

"This is what I truly want to talk about, especially with you Haley, We just want a small, quick ceremony, His ex-wife is a bitch and planned an abroad trip taking the kids away for the rest of the year, so basically we have a three week gap to have this wedding cause "I can't have my wedding without my kids" Taylor said putting on a man's voice "I said what's the big whoop I mean kids always have like mud and Jam on their hands and my wedding will not be covered in mud and jam"

"How old are his kids?" Haley asked

"Sixteen and fifteen. Anyway we were wondering, actually we were hoping that we could do it here, in your backyard, Please Haley Please"

"Hmm let me think about that, OFCOURSE" she said walking over and hugging her newly engaged sister.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"You're getting married" Haley said as she walked up the stairs in her house with her newly engaged sister next to her "I can't believe it"

"You didn't think I was ever going to get married did you?" Taylor asked with a sheepish smile

"No, I always knew you would get married, it was just more about you finding someone who deserved you and appreciated you the way that you deserve" Haley said as Tay came and attached herself to her younger sister's hip, their mothers death had given them a lot of perspective on life and brought the James siblings closer. "When do I get to meet the guy that has stolen your heart?"

"He has work commitments till the end of this week but he is going to fly up and help with wedding stuff on Sunday night, is it okay if we sort of move in until the wedding?" she asked of her sister another favour.

"Yeah of course" Haley said as she opened the spare bedroom door and helped Taylor lift her suitcase onto "Do you know how excited and proud mum and dad would be if they were here with us" Haley said as her eyes began to well

"No Haley don't" Taylor said "If you start talking about mum and dad right now I am going to burst into tears and I don't have time to do that right now, We are going to have to work really hard if we want this wedding organised and ready in three weeks"

"This is so reality television" Haley said with a laugh

"Hales I love you and I am so glad that we get to do this together" she said pulling her younger sister in for another hug, while she was trying to stay strong she missed her parents especially at a time like this, she had suffered a lot of hardships since her mum had died and Tom had brought her back to reality, so she knew that she was going to be okay but there was no denying that she wanted her mum and her dad there with her for the most important weeks of her lives.

X-x-x-x-x-x

She had parked the car and turned her phone off, walked up the path and removed her feet from her red wedge shoes; she rolled up the bottoms of her jeans so that some of her calf and ankle was showing before putting her feet in the water and sitting on the edge of the water on the warm cement, she had to admit that she was glad that all this was happening in the warmer months and not in winter. She moved her sunnies onto the top of her head and smiled "Hey mum and dad, yes dad I know you are here with her because well I know you two and you wouldn't be able to be away from each other, wherever mum is you would clearly be my darling dad, I kind of have an announcement" she said with a gulp, feeling this pang in her heart "Well you probably already know cause your probably stalking us all but I'm getting married, and I know daddy is probably shaking his head but I promise you he is an absolutely fantastic guy his name is Tom Henry and he is a senator, he has two kids Felicity and Henry, they are really good kids and I reckon I am going to be an excellent step mum" she said with this exhausted laugh as a tear rolled down her cheek " I wish you were here with me, celebrating this great moment in my life, you know I sort of went on a downward spiral when you died mum not as bad as Haley but still pretty bad and Tom lifted me out of my funk and brought me back to life, and I really wish you could meet him and grill him like all the other boys in my life, and I know that this moment in time doesn't mean more than the lives of your grandchildren that you are missing out on but I know that this next three weeks Is going to be hard and I want my mum and dad holding my hand. By the way your grandchildren are amazing and your kids are doing a magnificent job at raising them. I took Tom up to meet Isaac and his beautiful wife and kids and he did dad proud in the grilling question stakes but it just wasn't the same" she wiped the tears from underneath her eyes "I love you guys and miss you guys everyday but I have to go now cause Haley is helping me with all this wedding stuff and you know what Haley is like, so I have to get there before she starts stressing out" Taylor took her feet out of the water and picked up her shoes and turned around smiling before blowing a kiss out into the open. "Love you"

X-x-x-x-x-x

"So the dress is?" Haley asked as she stepped out of the car and threw her handbag over her shoulder.

"White and pretty" Taylor said standing on the footpath with her legs shoulder width apart and her handbag dangling between them both as she leant over and smiled, like she would have when she was a little girl, her dark wavy hair swinging in the wind, it was hard for Haley not to smile.

"I bet it's gorgeous, come on" Haley said shutting the car door and walking up the pathway towards Karen's café.

"No Haley" Taylor sulked behind "I am on a strict diet I have to fit into my wedding dress"

"We are not here for cake, well I may be but you are here to talk to Brooke about bridesmaid's dresses and Peyton about music" she said walking into the café as Brooke walked in from the back and smiled at the duo.

"Hey Taylor"

"Tay show her" Haley said with a cheeky smile as Taylor looked at her and laughed before flashing her wedding ring which lead to a hysterical scream from Brooke, they had only met a couple of times and heard of each other in passing but a wedding no matter who was involved always got Brooke excited and so she ran over and hugged Taylor James. "They are getting married in three weeks"

"Oh my god that is absolutely crazy" Brooke said with the grin she always got when she got over excited

"We've already asked Peyton if she could do the music and we were just hoping that we could ask you for a favour." Haley said turning on the charm

"Of course"

"We have the wedding dress covered but we were wondering if you could throw together some bridesmaids dresses?" Taylor asked with a matching charm smile to Haley's

"Of course I can, you'll just have to sit down with me and tell me what you want" Brooke said

"You do that now while I go get some cake" Haley said putting her handbag onto a chair where the two girls headed and then walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"You're not going to fit into your dress" she told her sister

"Sure I will" Haley said turning around "Brooke can put in an adjustable stomach pouch into my dress so I can eat as much cake as I want, can't you Brooke?"

"Sure can" Brooke said finding a piece of paper and a pen before turning to Taylor "So what are we thinking? Bridesmaids and Flower girls?"

Taylor checked that Haley was out of ear shot and then she turned to Brooke "since mum and dad aren't here to walk me down the aisle and I'm not that close to my brothers so I thought that Haley, Quinn and Vivi could, but you can't tell Haley cause I haven't asked yet" she said pointing to Brooke who pinkie promised "So I was thinking three different dresses in a slightly different style but in the same colour"

"Sounds amazing" Brooke said as she wrote down all of the ideas as a waitress brought them over a coffee.

"And I was sort of hoping that you could incorporate a lily into them, it was mums favourite flower and they had them on their wedding day" She said trying to hide the fact that in any moment she could burst into tears right in the middle of the café.

Brooke saw the similarities between her best friend Haley and her older sister so she could sort of sense the tears "It sounds perfect" she said putting a hand on Taylors as the brunette looked up at her and smiled.

"Congratulations" Peyton said walking into the café and up to Taylor who she hugged before pulling the chair next to her out and sitting down "I had a brain wave the moment I got off the phone to you, how do you feel about live music as you walk down the aisle?"

"What are you thinking P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked her as Taylor sat between the two with a nod of approval

"We have this friend, known him forever, seen him perform live and it is absolutely beautiful, he just moved back into town, perfect timing really"

"Who?" Haley asked as she walked out of the kitchen with a half-eaten piece of chocolate cake and a spoon in her mouth

"Jake Jagielski" Peyton said with a smile as Haley and Brooke matched it

"Truly fantastic idea" Haley said as she put the spoon back on the plate

"If you guys all recommend him then sure" Taylor said with a smile, laughing at her sister who was truly hoeing into the piece of cake.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"I brought wine" Quinn said walking into the room with her eight year old daughter at her side with their matching light brown locks and their matching noses. Taylor was sitting on the couch with Lydia painting her toe nails while Izzy painted her finger nails amongst the chaos that was the James-Scott household, Sam was playing a game on the Wii with his dad which involved a lot of yelling at the screen and laughter and Haley was standing in the kitchen reading a magazine and singing while cooking. It reminded Quinn of when they were growing up; they had always been members of an incredibly large family and she found this comfort in the madness. Taylor thanked her nieces for the manicure and pedicure, then picked up the phone before indicating for her two sisters to follow her upstairs, so Haley shut her magazine and Quinn ushered her daughter to her cousins before following her.

"What's going on Taylor?" Quinn said as Taylor dialled a number into the phone

"Just follow me" she said walking into the spare bedroom, sitting up on her bed, Haley and Quinn sat at her feet as she addressed the person on the other end of the phone and then put it down between them and on loud speaker "Viv are you still there?"

"Yep" Vivian said as Quinn and Haley looked at each other. "What's going on Tay?"

"Okay so Tommy arrives tomorrow so I thought I should address this now"

"Are you going to tell him something like he is an alcoholic or in his spare time he likes to wear women's clothes?" Haley asked looking to Quinn who had a massive smile on her face while Taylor looked less impressed

"You know that the dude squad is coming to the wedding" Taylor said referring to her three brothers "and that mum and dad obviously can't be there" she said as all the girls looked at each other, mentioning aloud the fact that they weren't there was a big no but she had to "The boys were so much older than us and while I love them with all my heart I don't think they should be the ones that walk me down the aisle, While we didn't always get along, you guys are my favourite people in the world and I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle" she said finishing off with a smile as her sisters including the one on the phone looked at her in awe "Well say something please"

"Taylor" Haley said with tears in her eyes before she lunged at her sister, who laughed as she was pushed back into the pillows on the bed "Get in the hug Quinney"

"Me too me too" Vivian said as Quinn picked up the phone and jumped into the hug "Am I in it?"

X-x-x-x-x-x

Today was the day, Tom Henry would be arriving in a matter of hours, Haley's stress-o-metre was off the charts and the impending wedding was not helping at all.

"Stop stressing babe, he isn't going to care how shiny the bench top is" Nathan said with a laugh as he watched his wife ferociously scrubbed the bench.

"He is a senator, he probably has hundreds of maids cleaning his house, and it's probably spotless" Haley panicked. In the distance most probably upstairs she heard a massive bang and more panic set in "I just cleaned upstairs, if your children messed it up again I swear to god…" Haley's phone started ringing which mildly distracted her from her panic and obsessive cleaning

"You answer that" he said pointing to the phone in her hand "I'll check that our kids aren't bleeding all over the floor" then pointing up the stairs.

"Hey it's Haley" she said leaning back on the bench "What? No way give me ten minutes, thanks Quinney" Haley said before hanging up the phone and frantically running up the stairs. "TOM'S COMING" she said pulling her hair out and starting to undress.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Within ten minutes the majority of the James-Scott clan and the James-Evans clan were standing in the living room waiting for Tom and Taylor to arrive while watching Haley hyperventilate as Vivian sat on speaker phone again.

"Oy Vivi are you always at work?" Nathan asked as he sat down on the cabinet next to the phone keeping her company

"Seems like it, doesn't it!" she responded as she sat at her desk, the doorbell rang and she squealed quietly as Haley continued to panic "Haley it isn't the queen stop freaking out"

"How the hell did you know I was freaking out Viv?" she asked turning to where her husband sat

"Cause I know you, But isn't the senator going to think you are rude if you leave him standing on the doorstep?" Haley bolted up the hallway and to the front door before pausing and taking a moment to compose herself as everyone watched her, patiently waiting as she opened the front door

"What a surprise its Tay and Tom" she said as the couple looked at her

"This is my youngest sister Haley, Haley this is Tom" she said with her arm linked with her fiancés

"I've heard so much about you, your home is lovely and I want to personally thank you for all the effort you have put into our wedding" He said realising her and moving onto the rest of the family, he really was a charmer.

"He is a dream boat Tay"

"Mhmmmm" Taylor said walking forward and linking arms with her fiancé "This is my other sister Quinn and Vivian is on the intercom, This is Nathan; Haley's hubby, Clay; Quinn's hubby and keep up cause I'm going to go fast, Haley's kids excluding Jamie, this is; Lydia, Sam and Izzy and these are Quinn's kids; Milo and Maggie"

"Wow that's a lot of names to remember"

"I'll get you a beer man" said Nathan and he and Clay headed to the kitchen.

"So where is Jamie?" Tom asked

"He is in Charleston but he will be back in town for the wedding. Are your kids excited for the wedding?" Haley asked

"Well they don't know, my ex-wife is doing everything in her power to keep Mitch and Flick from my big day, so we decided to let them know at the last minute so she can't whisk them away"

"Fair enough" said Vivian

"Hey babe why don't you go have a drink with the boys" she said and Tom kissed his fiancés cheek

"You read my mind" Tom said walking into the kitchen where Nathan passed him a beer

"So you're marrying a James sister"

"First we would like to ask one main question, Are you sure?" Clay asked

"I'm ninety nine per cent sure and that is one hundred and ninety nine per cent sure that I want to marry Taylor James"

"Well with that settled, It's time for your crash course on all things James" Nathan said leaning back on the counter "Now I've been in this family the longest and the first thing you need to know is that Lydia and Jimmy James were amazingly crazy and the James girls were cut straight from that crazy block, which is one hundred per cent more intense when they are together"

"Oh that is totally true"

"Number two…."

"Never get in the middle of a James sister fight, it gets messy and complicated and well they all manage to gang up on you in the end even though they were originally fighting with each other."

"Number three. Make sure that when there is a lethal fight that you are nowhere near a pool! Number four…"


	2. Chapter 2

No one but you – chapter two 

The wedding was fast approaching, weeks had passed, planning had happened, stress was endured and Haley was on the brink of insanity but it was incredibly hard to believe that in two days it was her wedding day, she was going to become 'Mrs Taylor Henry' and as each passed she was becoming more and more anxious, she was very glad that her sisters and her fiancé were walking every step of the way with her and she was also glad that they were all getting along so great while it all happened. But today Taylor James soon to be Henry was overly anxious, today was the day that not only her brothers and older sister Vivian arrived but it was also the day that Tom's kids were arriving which meant that they had to tell them that they were getting married and hope to hell that they didn't explode and tell their mother.

"Goood morning" Haley practically sang as Taylor walked down the stairs, she smiled as she looked in the kitchen to find Haley and Tom sitting in the kitchen, her niece Lydia laughing her head off as her brother in law Clay tickled her, Sammy was sitting on the kitchen bench and she thought to herself if the rest of her days were like this she would be a pretty happy woman, and in another space she sort of wished that the wedding planning would take a little bit longer just so she could have some more time with her family but then again she couldn't wait to get married to her spunky fiancé. So she gathered herself walked down the steps and attached herself around her fiancés torso.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Lydia walked into Karen's café, they had all quietly decided that they would let Taylor and Tom have the house to themselves when his kids arrived so that they could tell them all about the wedding and not completely overwhelm the fifteen and sixteen year old. Lydia was in a bit of a funk, it had only been a week or so since Jude Baker had kissed her at the basketball game and while she hadn't hoped for eternal love what had happened next had shocked her and upset her to a huge extent, Jude Baker was ignoring her. It hurt, she had let her guards down, kissed a boy for the first time but now he wasn't talking to her and she was left wondering what she had done wrong, too embarrassed to talk to her mum who had told her to get over the boy who had expressed no interest in her, too scared that her dad would pay Jude a visit with a baseball bat if she told him or even her best friend Sawyer who would try and solve the problem herself so instead she just let it stew away at her, but as she walked into the café she saw a semi familiar face and sat down at his table. Jake Jagielski looked up at her and smiled not exactly sure why she was sitting down at the table with him, but not really minding.

"I need to ask you something" she said looking up at him with her big vulnerable chocolate brown eyes

"Yeah okay go for it mini Haley" he said before taking a sip of his coffee

"It's about a boy" she said as she checked around for her mum, or anyone that she knew that could over hear.

Jake laughs at the idea of having this discussion "alright"

"You can't tell my mum or dad or anyone okay?" she said in this pleading tone

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said trying to hide the smirk on his face

"Why is it that a boy will kiss you and then ignore you?" he coughed up his coffee

"Who kissed you?" the father inside of him inquired in such a protective and fatherly tone

"Jude did after the basketball match, I knew it was just because I was wearing that stupid cheerleader outfit" she said with tears in her eyes as she slumped in the chair. Jake leaned forward sympathetically as he put his hand on Lydia's

"Hey, hey, hey its okay honey" this vulnerable moment reminded him so much of all the times his own teenage daughter was heartbroken

"I just don't understand boys" she said continuing to look down at the table

"Boys don't even understand boys. Okay Lydi how long have you and Jude been friends?"

"Since we were babies" she said looking up from the table

"Exactly. Look Jude might just be scared of losing that friendship"

"Maybe" Lydia said seriously considering what her parents close friend was telling her, she wished she had of come for this advice sooner, she had gone to Skills apartment and got the wise advice from Skills, Junk, Fergie and Bevin but most of all she got the 'Ooooh Lydia's got a crush on Jude" and Skills protective mode of "JUDE DID WHAT?"

"You need to talk to him" he said putting his coffee cup down on the table

"Okay" she smiled "Thankyou Jake"

"Welcome" he said returning the grin

"What are you two talking about?" Haley said as she walked across to the table

"Nothing" Lydia said as calmly and collected as she could looking to Jake and hoping that he wouldn't cave on the deal now.

"Yeah nothing" he said trying not to laugh

X-x-x-x-x-x

Taylor paced around her sisters huge house waiting for Tom to get back from the airport, she for a brief moment wondered how many calories she had burned off with all this walking but she was drawn back into the real world as she heard car doors slam, she checked herself in the mirror made sure that she looked perfect before heading to the front door, first walked in Tom with this happy and hopeful look on his face next came Mitchell. Mitchell was the splitting image of his father, caring, considerate incredible loyal and funny, she had found that she had struck a connection with Mitch from the first moment that she had met him, they had bonded and she was glad of it, so Mitch walked in with a grin on his face, picking up the pace and going straight to hug his soon to be step mother. Next walked in Felicity, a stunning girl who really was trying her hardest to hate on her soon to be step mum for her mums sake and in her mums honour, Taylor had tried her hardest to break down those walls and those barriers between her and Tom's daughter but as each wall was knocked down another one was put up by her wanting to be supportive of her mother, thankfully as they spent more time together they formed a peaceful correspondence. Flick reluctantly hugged her as they ushered them towards the big living room "What are we doing here daddy?" she asked as her dad threw an arm over her shoulder

"Why don't you sit down, we have something that we need to tell you" he said trying to avoid the question as the kids looked at him cautiously before they sat down on the couch, the two kids sitting on the couch as Taylor and Tom sat on the coffee table.

"The last time you sat us down like this dad you were telling us that you and mum were breaking up are you guys breaking up?" Mitchell asked, starting off with and smile and ending with a frown before his sister elbowed him hard

"Wait are you guys breaking up?" Flick asked and Taylor could swear that there was this tingle of happiness in the fifteen year olds tone.

"No Flick we aren't breaking up. In fact it's quite the opposite" he smiled as he said it "Taylor and I are getting married"

"Yeah dad you told us that ages ago give us some new news please" Mitch said with a laugh as he leaned back against the couch, his arms above his head as his sister continued to sit next to him not so impressed with the whole world.

"Mitch shut up" Felicity said with a sharp tone "You guys are getting married soon aren't you? Like now soon"

"Well we decided that all we need for a perfect wedding was you kids and our families, the weather is perfect and this place is perfect so yeah we are going to get married soon" he said with a smile

"When are you going to do it?" Mitch asked leaning forward, he wasn't born yesterday he knew that there were other reasons why this wedding was happening so fast.

"Well on Tuesday"

"Wait like not tomorrow but the next day Tuesday?" Flick asked practically throwing herself forward

"I know it's a lot to take in and it all seems really quick but yeah we are getting married in two days" he said it with this look, this look that Taylor knew represented his need for his kids to be as excited as he was although before all the information could be processed the front door opened and loud noise followed.

"You did, Cross my heart you did a nudie run at a family function" the loud male said as all six of her siblings walked into the house giggling and laughing

"Are you sure it wasn't Taylor? She was always free spirited" Haley said with a laugh as Taylor got over the shock of them all arriving and stood up using her fiancés hand to support herself as she stood up a smile developing on her face as she began to walk towards them the eyes of the three Henry's remained on her.

"Yeah blame it on me" she said as they all stood at the doorway smiling at their sister

"Taylor did nudie runs but I'm talking about a family function when we were older not the last family function" he joked as she jumped up; throwing her arms around his neck as he span her around. It was nice to be in the presence of all of her siblings, it hadn't happened in such a long time, not since Quinn was shot and even then Quinn was unconscious so it hadn't really counted and it hadn't been a rip roaring party time.

"No one is allowed to do a nudie run at my wedding, you got that?" she said as he put her back down on the ground as she pointed sternly at her laughing siblings. Jimmy and Lydia James the crazy cats that defied all the odds of love had blessed Taylor James with the most abstracted siblings; she loved them all and their individual quirks. First was the first born Robert aka Robbie James, then came little Vivi long stockings, the incredibly smart and beautiful Vivian James, Next came Billy James the middle boy who was like a mini male version of Lydia James, then it was her but straight after her came Isaac James, the poor unfortunate boy that lived in a world of James Women as the boys were significantly older when he was born, after Isa was Quinney pops and then came Haley and that was her perfectly large family. She looked back at her other small family who looked on, two looking amused the other looking not amused at all.

"DUUUUUUUUUDDE SQUAD" Quinn said as she jumped onto her brothers back before they all headed forward to the living room.

"Guys I would like you to meet Felicity and Mitchell Henry, Tom's kids and this is Tom" she said with a smile as the kids and her fiancé stood up making their way to the big group.

X-x-x-x-x-x

The good thing for Tom was now that the wedding was fast approaching all his friends and family were arriving in town, not only had his kids arrived that day but so had his best man and his brothers and now that they were in town they wanted to throw him an impromptu bucks night, a night on the town that he could always remember, he hadn't said that he wanted one but he also hadn't said that he didn't want one and he wasn't going to deny his friends of planning one, It wasn't a problem for Tay she had already had her drunken booze fest a couple of days ago. So that is what lead them to this spot right now, surrounded by his soon to be brother in laws and his closest friends and family outside of a strip club in the middle of Tree Hill, waiting in a line of other Tree Hill men.

"Hey does this crowd seem weird you at all?" Tom asked no one in particular as he looked around, a sudden thought hitting Nathans brain resulting in a laugh that cause all of the men to turn around to face him

"Doesn't this place turn into a gay bar on Sunday nights?" he asked

"It doesn't, I researched it" Tom's best man Frank said in a harsh and unforgiving tone

"Buddy uh you might want to research just a bit better" Tom said scanning the crowd, Frank finally looked around and then sighed

"Crap, I've just stuffed up your bachelor party" he said wanting to punch himself really hard

"Don't worry about it" Tom said putting a supportive hand on his friends back

"Wait I have a friend, well I know someone in Tree Hill who can help out" Nathan said as he picked up his phone, sensing the bad vibes coming from Frank who according to Tom had a bit of a complex when it came to Nathan Scott. "Hey Keller, its Nathan"

X-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't believe this, it's terrible, completely horrible, this sucks ass, I have to call mum" she said picking her phone up out of her bag as her brother quickly jumped to retrieve it

"No don't"

"You think we should lie to mum?" Flick said outraged as she stood up trying to claim her phone back, her brother jumping around the room he was staying in trying to not let her catch him

"Felicity you know what mum is going to do if she finds out that dad is getting married on Tuesday, It would kill dad, upset Tay if we aren't at this wedding and we aren't going to get to be if you tell mum"

"I get it" she said continuing to chase him around the room

"Do you really get it?" he said continuing to jump from surface to surface as his sister stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him

"I really get it" she said looking up at him as he finally stopped prancing and jumped off the bed "I just feel bad that we are lying to mum"

"We'll tell her baby" he said bringing his sister in for a hug "Just once this wedding is over, tell her we are out of cell phone reception here in Tree Hill" he said as his sister giggled against his chest. The bedroom door opened and two faces came beaming in

"Hey" she said as they both turned to face her, kind of confused and startled "I'm Lydia, sort of like your cousin well soon I will be anyway" she said with a laugh, they put their attention to her hair that sat in curlers, she tried to look upwards and the blonde girl next to her looked at her hair and laughed "Oh" she said with a giggle "Sawyer and I were just experimenting" she said referring to the curlers in her hair

"Sawyer?" Mitch asked as the blonde pointed to herself and Lydia turned to point at her too

"This is Sawyer Scott"

"Another cousin" Flick asked with minimal joy in her voice

"Well sort of, but she is my cousin you don't have to worry about her" she said as Sawyer slapped her "So anyway I'm Lydia she is Sawyer and we are kind of having a cousin bonding session downstairs and we thought that maybe you guys would like to come downstairs and join in, meet everyone?" Lydia turned on her gorgeous smile and Sawyer smirked which resulted in an elbowing from her cousin Lydi.

"Yeah we would like that" Mitch said on behalf of the both of them.

To be continued … 

Next chapter will be the wedding and the reception, hope you are enjoying the story so far, I am having incredible fun writing it as well as my other stories, more coming up so stay tuned!

Please read and let me know what you think of it all, I really appreciate the feedback and the following. By the way I have an incredible girl crush on the idea of the character Lydia Bob Scott so if I seem to favour her in my stories of them within Teen hood it might have something to do with that.


	3. Chapter 3

No One but you – Chapter three

Haley walked down the stairs wearing Nathan's old Ravens uniform her hair tied up in a curly pony tail and sleepy eyes, she had been drinking all night and Nathan could tell that she had a massive headache; he smiled at her as he stood in the kitchen and sat down at the bench seat in front of him before putting her head down on the table as he laughed.

"Coffee" she mumbled with all the effort she could as he continued to laugh before pouring her a cup and sliding it across to her

"How you doing baby?"

"My head hurts" she said with a pout as the front door opened and her best friend's heels clicked across the floor and into the kitchen and living area "Brooke Darling can you please walk quieter?"

"Whoa" she said with a laugh "Big Night?"

"Hurts. To. Talk"

"James girl pre-wedding drinks night" he said passing Brooke a coffee and taking a sip of his own

"My brain is throbbing" Quinn said walking down the stairs with a hand covering her eyes "I need to sit and be still all day long"

"Ah lovely James girls do I need to remind you of what today is, It's WEDDING DAY" Brooke said with a smile on her face and a panic in her eyes, she loved weddings there was no denying it so that statement came out louder than expected.

"Please shut up" Taylor said as she walked down the stairs

"OHMYGOD" Brooke said freaking out and running up the stairs and grabbing Taylor's face "I see bags, BAGS" she said turning it to face the rest of the family

"You're hurting me" Taylor said as coherently as she could with her cheeks chubbed

"Okay Brooke calm it down" Vivian said walking down the stairs behind them "Taylor can go get an extra couple of hours sleep, Quinn can set up make-up and hair in the pool house, You can go and get the dresses from the car, Nathan and Haley and the kids when they finally get here will start setting up chairs

In the backyard and start setting up the ceremony and I will go and throw up" Vivian said before darting back up the stairs

"Good idea Vivian" Brooke shouted up the stairs before yelling "GO"

Haley stood up with her throbbing head "Brooke calm your farm" she said half because of a lack of things to say and half because it is the first thing that pops back into her head "Tomorrow is wedding day, today is just rehearsal day"

"Right" she said letting go of Taylor's face and composing herself "I knew that"

X-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay Girls your up" Said Isaac playing fake priest in his sisters backyard, indicating that it was Haley and her sisters turn to walk Taylor down the aisle, she struggled down the aisle before stopping and leaning on Jake who was lending himself and his guitar for the wedding of Taylor James, and now he was lending his shoulder. Sammy, Milo and Logan stood in the background with Nathan setting up the chairs while Brooke and Karen tied lights and lanterns into Trees watching gleefully as the bridesmaids and groomsmen practiced tirelessly in perfecting their own roles in the wedding. Peyton was at TRIC with Chase making sure that everything was ready for the reception and Lucas was being Taxi to and from the airport, Haley was pretty sure that she had everything under control for her big sister's wedding but just thinking about it made her brain hurt.

"Dearly Beloved We are gathered here today to join Tomas Henry and Taylor James in Holy Matrimony, If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Wait, Wait" Billy James said running down the aisle as they all looked at him strangely "They can't get married, for I am in love with her" he said throwing himself down onto one knee in front of her, she laughed and pulled him up

"She can't marry either of them" Robbie said walking down the aisle as Tom smirked

"And why not?" Isaac said with this laugh that sounded exactly like their mothers

"Because she is a man" he said pointing an unjust finger to his little sister

"Okay guys" Taylor said turning around as her brothers walked over to the other boys and helped to set up chairs.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do" Quinn and Vivian said with linked arms with no energy what so ever

"Tomas" he was taking great enjoyment in calling him that "do you take Taylor James to be your lawfully wedded wife to live in the holy matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Taylor James, do you take Tomas Henry to be your lawfully wedded husband to live in holy matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only under him" he said with a laugh

"Unto not under" she said slapping her brother

"Keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she said with a smile

"The Bride's sister Haley will now read us a heartfelt message to bring Jimmy and Lydia James to the wedding of their daughter Taylor" they all turn to look at the woman resting on the shoulder of the guitar player, completely zoned out her sunglasses blocking out the sun and the triggers of her headache. Jakes looks up to Haley as she stands connected to him but she remained completely still

"Hales" he said snapping her out of her haze

"Right sorry" she says before walking as quickly as she can to her spot where everyone continues to look at her "I think I'm going to throw up"

"The beautiful words of my mother" Lydia says sarcastically with a laugh to her cousins Jemma and Louey and to Felicity who is continuing to ignore her, she had been since Lydia introduced herself the night before.

"Guess we're saving that Gem till tomorrow" Isaac said with a smile as his sister walked back over to Jake. "Okay would the bride and groom like to resite their vows" he said watching his sister smile at his soon to be brother in law, he loved that she was so happy

"Actually we are going to save them for the day" Tom said turning to Isaac briefly but then back to the gaze of his fiancé, as he did so his soon to be nephew Jamie Scott walked in and stood up the back with his dad.

"Rings?" he questioned and she looked at him like he was stupid "I guess it's time for you to kiss the bride"

"You are the worst fake priest ever" she said with this mischievous grin

"Are you going to kiss or what?" Quinn asked before Taylor smiled latching her hand to Tom's and going in for a massive kiss as Jake strummed the guitar

"Get a room" Tom's best man said with a laugh

"Ladies and Gentleman I now present to you Mr and Mrs Henry" they said and the small setting up crowd all clapped, Lydia spotted her big brother and busted up the aisle and into his arms.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"I would like to toast to my baby sister Taylor James who this time tomorrow will become Taylor Henry" Vivian said with her champagne glass raised, the four sisters were going to spend this night, the night before the wedding together sharing memories and having a good time, but not with as much alcohol as the previous night.

"I don't know" Taylor said taking a sip of her drink

"Tay do you have cold feet?" Quinn asked putting her glass on the bedside table and sitting down next to her sister Taylor

"Oh no! I mean I think I'll be Taylor James-Henry, I feel that the name James is one of my last connections to mum and dad plus I always want to be a James sister, you three are still James' even if you are James-Scott or James-Evans or whatever the hell you are" she said with a laugh as she pointed to Vivian before breaking into tears

"Taylor what's wrong?" Haley said as she and Vivian surrounded her

"I always imagined mum and dad here on my wedding day, you know joking and laughing and making stupid toasts right here, and then walking me down the aisle whispering jokes in my ears and asking me when I was going to have babies" Taylor said tears streaming down her cheek "I never imagined that I would miss them this much" she said as all her sisters hugged her before Haley disconnected herself and ran up the hallway.

"If she is throwing up again I think we need to get her stomach pumped" Taylor said with a laugh as they both looked up the hallway to find her, within minutes Haley was back in the bedroom with this stupid grin on her face "What did you do?"

"The other day I was going through my draws and I found this" she said passing it to the sisters who all started laughing "It is from my wedding party, the one Lucas had for us, I told you about it. Anyway Brooke set up a fake id machine and that is dads"

X-x-x-x-x-x

This was the dream, she stood looking at herself in the full length mirror, it was getting closer and closer to the moment that she walked down the aisle and married the man of her dreams, she was so nervous and excited, Taylor was already wearing her gorgeous wedding gown, the top was in a corset style and the bottom was made of tulle but not in a meringue way in a gorgeously elegant way. Haley entered the room and came up behind her wearing a light flowing light pink strapless dress with shoes that matched the tone of the dress, her hair out in loose curls completed with a pink lily just above her right ear, Taylor had wanted her parents to be included as much as possible so they would be mentioned as much as possible and the flowers were all Lily's signifying Lydia James' favourite flower which was the flower of choice for Lydia and Jimmy James on their wedding day. Quinn and Vivian were in the same outfits as Haley. Haley lifted up the elegant veil up to her sister's hair connecting it underneath her bun.

"You know how we were talking last night?"

"Yeah" Taylor said looking at her sister through the mirror

"Well here" Haley said placing a pair of earrings in her sister's palm "They were mums"

"No Haley these are yours, I can't take them"

"Think of them as your something borrowed" Haley said before taking a deep breath "Now she is with you today" she said as tears formed in both sets of eyes. Haley placed her chin on Taylor's shoulder as they held hands.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Lydia walked down the stairs of her own house which was filled to the brim with family, friends and workers. She was wearing the bridesmaids dress that her aunt Brooke made, much like the dresses Brooke had made for her mum and aunts and the flower girls except it had a light pink ribbon tied around it with an identical flower to the one in her mother's hair but the bridesmaids hair was up in a bun like her aunt Taylor's. She kissed Karen's cheek, who was preparing food and then her dads before making herself a coffee in the takeaway cups Karen had brought over for the guests and sat down next to Sawyer who was helping her grandma by serving food to guests.

"How is your new roommate treating you?" Sawyer said taking a sip of her cousin's coffee. Referring to Lydia's soon to be cousin Felicity, who had flown in two nights ago and was forced to share Lydia's room.

"She hates me"

"I'm sure she doesn't" Nathan chimed into the conversation as Flick Henry walked down the stairs and gave Lydia a dirty look.

"Okay maybe she does" Sawyer said turning back to her cousin, uncle and grandma. Sawyer thought her family was pretty fantastic.

"I wouldn't take it personally! I just don't think she took the news of the wedding too well" Nathan said remembering the night they had arrived and when Taylor and Tom had sat them down and told them, Felicity had yelled and cried and screamed before storming up the stairs and slamming the door, Nathan assumed this meant that she hadn't taken it quite well and her behaviour since sure pointed to that.

"Mitch took the news quite well"

"Girls are different"

"You're in a room full of females, chose your next words carefully Nathan" Karen said patting Nathan's back as the rest of them laughed.

"Good morning all" said Mitch walking into the kitchen with his dad

"Morning" they all chimed back

"Okay Sawyer we have things to set up" Karen said as she moved

"Okay Kazza" Sawyer said getting up off the seat before whispering into Lydia's ear "he is super-hot"

"Dude. Shut up!"

"Okay, okay, okay, hello" said Haley walking past Karen and Sawyer on the way out the door

"How's the stress-fest mama?" Lydia said as her mum kissed her cheek

"Everything is on schedule, no stressing going on here"

"Is that ice-sculptor supposed to be sitting in the sun mum?"  
>"WHAT?"<p>

"Mum breath I was kidding! We don't even have an Ice-sculptor" she said as Haley gave her a look

"How is my beautiful bride doing?" Tom said taking a sip of coffee

"Oh did we forget to tell you she climbed out the window hours ago" She said giggling to herself "I'm just kidding" Haley laughed again and Nathan laughed too because he knew exactly where Lydia got her sense of humour from. As Haley stopped laughing at her joke the rest of the wedding party and family walked in. So here is how it would go: Haley, Quinn and Vivian would walk Tay down the aisle, Jemma, Louey, Lydia and Felicity were bridesmaids and Maggie and Izzy were the flower girls. The Scott boys and the Evans boys were very happy that they didn't have any responsibility in the wedding, because they girls were all trying there hardest to stop stressing and their sisters and cousins had been practicing walking in a straight line all week.

The male side consisted of four groomsmen Mitch, Tom's best friend, Tom's older brother and Tom's younger brother who would all wear Tuxedoes with cream ties and a lily in the front pocket.

Brooke, Peyton and Julian came inside, the girls to take pictures of the wedding party while Julian filmed another instalment of "A James Family Wedding" his own little reality show; he had been filming it for the duration of the three weeks. They took lots of pictures before the girls went to go be with Taylor with Brooke and Peyton to take more pictures while all the guests were arriving. Brooke was there to fit the dresses, Peyton to do the music but Tay and Tom had a more the merrier philosophy so whole Tree Hill families had been invited to the ceremony and reception.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay Taylor are you ready?" Quinn said to her nodding sister as she passed around bouquets to the bridal party as they all primped and applied the finishing touches before walking down the aisle, it was primping madness.

"Girls, Let's do this" Vivian said as she and Haley lead them all to the position that they had began at the previous night at the practice run. The flower girls went first and then the bridesmaids.

"Okay before we start I just want to say that mum and dad are with us right here right now, and they would be so proud of you Tay"

"Haley you know for a fact that we don't have time to re-do makeup" Quinn said looking at her sister

"Guys, I really want to thank you…." She said as her eyes welled

"We can do this later! Right now we have to go and get you married, don't want to leave him waiting"

"Mhmmmm" Taylor gulped

"No tears" Haley said pointing to her sisters before they all went into a James family hug. "Let's do this"

X-x-x-x-x-x

"_All the things you are to me  
>Darling you have set me free <em>

_Always give you what you need_

_And what you deserve _

_All the joy and all this love_

_I know that it is from above_

_And now together there's enough _

_To fill this world"_

"_To my darling Taylor, the bane of my existence, the love of my life, you caused me the most trouble but you also caused me the most laughter." _Haley said pushing a strand of hair off her face as she smiled down at what was written on the piece of paper in her hands

"_Cause you are the love of my life_

_You are the love of my life_

_And now we're man and wife"_

"Tom Henry, when I first laid my eyes upon you for the first time I felt this pang in my heart, something I never thought I would ever feel. When you look at me with those gorgeous eyes I feel whole, I feel as though after a world of falling you have caught me and with that I feel eternal happiness, I can't wait to start my world with you" she said it with tears in her eyes before turning to her smiling sister Quinn who passed her the wedding ring "With this ring I thee wed." she said slipping it onto his finger as he wiped a tear from her face.

"_All the things that you will do_

_And now I'm standing next to you _

_And darling I will see you through_

_The rest of our lives_

_With you beside me I have won_

_I'm glad I've waited for so long_

_There is no doubt that you are the one _

_For me" _

"Taylor James, there are no words to express how much I love you, how much your presence fulfils me, how your laugh engulfs me, how your words empower me to strive to my greatest potential. Without you in my life I'd be lost and with your love I am home" he said trying to hold back his tears as he looked into the eyes of the beautiful woman before him, he turned around and collected his ring off Mitchell who gave him the thumbs up, he laughed and turned to a smiling Taylor "With this ring I thee wed." he said slipping the glistening ring onto her shaking hand.

"_You are the love of my life_

_You are the love of my life"_

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest said as Taylor jumped at her new husband, wrapping her arms around his neck as the crowd gathered in her sisters backyard cheered.

"_There'll be times (We make time)_

_There'll be things (we will bring)_

_Everything's going to be fine _

_Now you're in my life_

_So I give you heart and soul _

_It's yours to take wherever you go_

_Through the years you'll always know _

_It's yours to keep_

_God has blessed this sacred vow _

_Angels line above and look down _

_See the two of us, we found the perfect _

_Love"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to introduce Mr and Mrs Henry" the priest said with a smile as the crowd continued to clap while Taylor and Tom walked down the aisle again, hand in hand.

"_You are the love of my life_

_You are the love of my life_

_You are the love of my life_

_Yeah, you are the love of my life_

_Now we're man and wife_

_We're man and wife_

_Now we're man and wife_

_We're man and wife_

_We're man and wife"_

X-x-x-x-x-x

The atmosphere at TRIC was electric, they all waited anxiously for Taylor and Tom to arrive and when they did finally walk up the stairs the whole crowd threw confetti at them as she hugged her sibling and her new step children. As they made their way into the room, Tom's best friend and groomsmen stepped onto the stage and tested the microphone as Taylor and Tom made it centre stage.

"I've known Tom since we were little, we met whilst watching our bigger brothers play baseball and since then we have been causing all sorts of trouble, well that all changed when he decided to become a Senator and we couldn't have any fun anymore, but I distinctly remember the day I fell in love with you, not in a romantic way, don't worry Tay you don't have any competition, so this day we had just started High school and I was a real shorty, and I was walking through this sea of people with my hundred books and my packed lunch with the inspirational words of my mother on the front saying 'Coolest Kid in School', I was so scared and I remember wishing that my mum had packed an extra pair of pants but then all of a sudden through the crowd I saw this smiling face, this smiling Tommy Face and I knew that everything was going to be okay, you swooped in all tall and full of confidence and got me and my packed lunch through that crowded Locker room and that story is a metaphor for every hardship that I have faced in my life with you Tom, Taylor I hope you realise how incredibly special this guy is, and just from that look in your eye I can tell that you do, SO thanks Tay for making him so damn happy!" he finished and it was though the group in front of him was torn, half of them going "Aww" and the other cheering, he stepped off the stage and straight into the arms of Tom and Taylor as Quinn and Haley made their way to the stage.

"I'm not going to say much, I'll leave that up to Haley but I am going to share with you a quote from our mother about love 'Love means giving chances when there's no other chance left to give' She also gave me some lovely advice and I think it is time I share it with married lady here 'men need to be hit over the head with things. Sometimes frying pans, mostly love. Don't be afraid to do it. We wish you two a life full of happiness." Quinn said as she taped Haley's arm and stepped backwards.

"For some reason I was picked to stand up out of the three sisters, maybe it was because I was an English teacher and they assume that I am good with words,

I don't have the heart to tell them that they are wrong" she says with a whisper "Oh wait I just did" she said with a laugh "Taylor James or should I say Taylor

James-Henry, My older sister, the gorgeous free spirit of the family, the one that makes you laugh, cry, scream, hallucinate and joyful all in the one sitting

And that only sometimes had anything to do with pot brownies she was feeding unknowingly to me, what I am trying to get at is life is hard, good things happen

But bad things do to, and when you are blessed with a sister like Taylor, you know that the bad things will all end up okay. Now I wasn't really allowed to

Mention mum and dad while we were in stress mode for the wedding just in case we all fell into a pile of tears and couldn't get up again but they can't be here

Tonight and I think that we should mention them, when we were growing up seven siblings seemed normal. Chaos was mandatory, privacy was a privilege. Fights were never scarce and laughter was always present

I guess that's what happens when you have parents as fantastic as our own who had this ability to raise kids that are crazy about each other on the good and

The bad days, parents who would sacrifice themselves, most definitely mentally when it came to raising us, they did all of that for us and I am sure tonight

They are looking down and are just so proud of what we have all become. I can't imagine having seven kids that just seems crazy from where we stand now, so

Tonight we welcome three new members to our well and truly extended Chaos, Tom, felicity and Mitchell, I'm 100% sure that you will fit in perfectly to our

Chaos, I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. And Tom I know for a fact that our parents would have absolutely adored you and all that you offer." Taylor walked up onto the stage and wrapped herself around the two sisters that stood on the stage as the group clapped.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Lydia walked up to the bar and got some punch from Chase before going and standing next to her new cousin Mitchell.

"I don't think your sister likes me" Lydia said taking a sip of her drink as Mitchell looked at her with this smile on his face

"Don't take it too personally, she is just being protective of our mum" he said "I guess she always had this hope that mum and dad would get back together again, she loves your aunt Taylor but that doesn't mean she isn't a little upset"

"I get it" she said with a smile as she looked at him "So I hear you're heading to France for the rest of the year, bread sticks and frog legs"

"Can I call you cuz?" Mitch asked her in full seriousness as she laughed next to him

"Sure can cuz"

"Hey Cuz that guy over there is looking at you like you're the hottest thing on earth, and you do look hot but he has added a whole other look of desperation"

"That's Jude" she said looking back at the Baker boy "I'm not talking to him at the moment"

"Why not?"

"Cause he hasn't talked to me since her kissed me at a basketball game" she said sipping her drink as Mitch looked at her with a smile on his face

"Life is so complicated here in Tree Hill" he said with a laugh

Sawyer slid across from them behind the bar "Rudy Judy is looking at you like you killed his puppy and have a tight grip on his junk!"

"DUDE, SHUTUP!"

"Go talk to him Lydi-Loo"

"Yeah go talk to him!" Mitch chimed in "He can't talk to you if you're not talking to him"

"Fine" she said before giving Sawyer her drink, walking over to Jude and dragging him out the back door.

"That boy is in trouble"

"Oh believe me you have no idea" Sawyer said a bit worried for her friend Jude but really worried about her best friend Lydia.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"Dude, I don't get it you kissed me! YOU I didn't ask you to do it, that's not what I wanted! For you to kiss me and then ignore me for the rest of my life, You aren't a good enough of a kiss to kiss a girl once and she will be satisfied with that for the rest of her life cause it was just so FANTASTIC! We are meant to be at least friends and we can't do that if you keep acting like a complete and total DOUCHE BAG! Tell me the truth; did you kiss me because I was wearing that STUPID cheerleader's outfit?" She said with tears in her eyes taking a deep breath, not looking at Jude at all. Before she knew it her head was placed in Jude's hands, cupping Lydia's face so that she was looking up at him.

"Lydia you're crazy, gorgeous, smart, funny and incredible….."

"But"

"But I don't know how to deal with you! With this, with my feelings towards you and while your cheerleading outfit was a blessing for all involved, including my eyes! It is not the reason why I'm falling in love with you" she looked up at that part "I just don't know how to deal with my feelings, I'm not exactly an expert at this" he stopped and looked her in the eyes

"What now?" she asked looking back into his

"I'm thinking about kissing you"

Lydia smiled "Then what?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend" he said before kissing her up against the wall at the top of the TRIC stairs.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Lydia walked back into the club five minutes after Jude went in, Sawyer gave her a wink across from the bar as Lydia smiled and walked across to her family, wrapping her arms around her older brother. Tom walked away from the bar up towards his wife who was standing talking away to one of the guest, he walked up beside her and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style onto the dance floor. Nathan walked up to his daughter Lydia and grabbed her hand

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile as she graciously took his hand and headed to the dance floor. They swayed, her shoes made it possible for the first time to rest her chin on his shoulder, he smiled.

"You been kissing boys Lydia?" Nathan joked as Lydia felt herself go bright red

The end!

The song played within the ceremony was by Michelle Featherstone and is called we are Man and Wife, it was played at Haley and Nathan's wedding too. I love it and I felt as though it fit with the story … hope you enjoyed it, send me some feedback!


End file.
